Marauders: A Friendship
by wickeddominatrix
Summary: When four kids meet, its a friendship. When they go through secrets, girls who just don't love them back, and a possibly war? It's much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to the lovely moonyfied on Tumblr! :)

...

James Potter woke up on a chilly Monday morning to be greeted by the fact it was September 11th, the day he was supposed to begin his very first year at Hogwarts. His delight was only increased by the fact that he could smell his mother's breakfast from his bed. James jumped out of bed, nearly stubbing his toe on his bags in his haste to eat.

Christina Potter smiled warmly at her son. "Well, someone's starving!"

James groaned. "Muuuum, I just want to eat." James rubbed at his weary eyes. His mother laughed and slid a plate over to a counter. As James went to pick the plate up, his father walked in. Colin had a kind smile, which showed as he ruffled his son's dark hair.

James tried to duck but failed. "Hey, dad."

"Excited for Hogwarts?" Asked Christina.

James practically fell out of his chair in joy. "Of course! I've been dreaming about this forever. I'm gonna be so cool!"

Christina put a hand over her heart and pretended to be distraught. "Is living with your parents that miserable? You've broken your mother's heart!"

At this, Colin shook his head. "Oh, don't tease the boy, love." Christina shoved him playfully.

"Shut it."

Still grinning, Colin checked the watch on his wrist. "We'd better get going soon. James, do you have everything packed?"

James nodded. "Yeah, just some last minute things, one sec."

As soon as James had packed the rest of his bags, Christina asked how they should get there. "Should we Apparate?"

While James was all for this, Colin furrowed his greying brows. "I don't think we should, you know... and James has never Apparated before and I bet he wants to be in good shape for the Sorting, right?"

Christina stared at her husband with sad eyes. James didn't understand what was going on, but was slightly scared to ask.

"Why don't me and James just Floo, then, and you can Apparate with his things?" She finally said. Colin nodded, and grabbed a cup from the top of fireplace.

"Here," he passed the little cup to James. James took a small handful of the glittering powder, wincing at the texture.

"To Diagon Alley?"

"Yes," said Christina, who hadn't quite recovered from the conversation earlier. "We'll go from there."

Stepping into the grate, James took a deep breath, and stuck his glasses into his pockets. James cleared his throat and said, "Diagon Alley!"

After a few seconds, he found himself in Diagon Alley. His mother appeared right after him, the pinched look she had previously had left, and she gripped his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, briskly.

As they made their way to King's Cross, James couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Mum? Do you think people will like me?"

Right at the entrance to the station, Christina bent down to be face to face with James. "Baby, do you really think so? You're so outgoing and funny, and I'm sure you'll make tons of friends! Besides, you have Marlene."

"You're just saying that because you're my mum."

Christina tilted her head in way that told James he was wrong. "You'll be fine. I promise. Now, where's your father?"

"Over here!" The two turned to face his dad, holding James' bags. James hurried forward to grab one of them.

"Merlin, James, how much did you pack!?"

"Sorry..."

"I'll be right back, you two, I'm going to get a trolley."

As his mother hurried away, James shuffled his feet a bit. But before he could say anything, Colin had looked seriously at his son. "James, before your mother gets back, which is soon, I want you to have this." He held out a silvery cloak.

James glanced at his father, curious. "Is this... what... is this the Invisibility Cloak or am I being tricked?"

Colin shook his head. "It's a family heirloom. My dad gave it to me when I was first starting Hogwarts, and I want to do the same for you."

James took a deep breath. "Thank you." He hurriedly stuffed it into the baggage he had in his hand.

Christina had came back right after the exchange, and had a trolley in her hands. "Here, hurry, you have ten minutes!"

Colin quickly grabbed the bags and stacked them on the trolley. James look at his parents, and smiled. Christina, though, had got teary eyed, and Colin knelt down to his son.

"I love you, and I am so proud of you."

James hugged his dad, and then did the same for his mother. "I love you, guys! I'll write you every week!"

"Bye!" Both parents called. James nearly ran to the barrier, relieved when he made it through. As he made his way onto the train, he was his parents follow him in. He waved from a window. They caught his waves and smiled in return. As he exited the small compartment, he walked down the length of the train, peering into the many compartments with people in them. He finally found one with two boys, one with shaggy black hair and a mischievous smirk, the other was slightly chubby with bright blue eyes, with a shy smile.

He opened the door, head high. "Hey, can I sit in here?"

The one chubby boy nodded. "There's another kid in here, too. Remus. I think he went to find the candy. Oh, and I'm Peter Pettigrew, by the way."

The other boy shook his hair from his face. "I'm Sirius... Sirius Black." He almost seemed ashamed of his surname. With surprise, James realized who the Blacks were. But Sirius didn't seem to give off creepy pureblood nonsense, so he just held out his hand. Sirius took it and shook it.

The compartment door slide open and a boy, whom, James presumed, was Remus. Remus was holding a couple bars of chocolate. Remus looked a little shocked for a second, then nodded to James. "Hi."

"Um, hi, I'm James Potter, and you're Remus, right?"

"Yup, Remus Lupin, that's me," said Remus, seemingly preoccupied with his chocolate. He sat next to Sirius and James had a better look at him. He looked a little beat up, as though he missed a few nights sleep.

James exhaled. He was glad he had found normal people to share a train ride with.

Sirius leant forward. "So, what house do you guys think you'll be in?"

Remus was the first to respond, "Honestly, I think Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."

James snorted. "Hufflepuff is so boring. Aim higher."

Remus turned to James, smirking. "Oh and where will you be, Mr. I-Predict-Where-People-Will-Be-Sorted?"

Puffing out his chest, James replied. "Gryffindor. Duh."

Sirius high fived him. "I'm gonna break the family tradition. Screw Slytherin."

Peter laughed. "I want Gryffindor, too."

Remus merely sighed and shook his head. "Oh, jeez."

The four sat in silence for a couple minutes. Then someone knocked on their door, scaring Remus.

"Relax," said Sirius. "It's only the candy cart lady."

James noticed Remus' robes looked slightly shabby. Then he remembered the small bars he had earlier. James stopped the lady and said, "How much for a handful?" He held out shiny gold coins and the other boys looked shocked.

The woman was taken back, but she began rattling off items. James bought as much as he could and held some out. "You guys want some?"

Sirius dug in, while Peter hesitated a little bit, but took a few pastries. Remus shook his head.

James prodded him. "I really don't care. I got it to share."

Remus stared for a few seconds then broke out a little grin. "Thanks, mate."

"It's nothing."

A few hours later, Peter had dozed off. But Remus suddenly got up, "Wake up Peter, guys!"

"Wait, why?" Said James.

"We have to change into our robes."

"Oh!" Sirius got up and shook Peter.

"Oomph," moaned Peter. "What was that for?"

"Robes."

Remus and James had thrown some robes during the exchange, while Peter and Sirius had yet to change.

When they all had the uniform on, they realized it was time to get off.

With Sirius and James leading the way off the train, they all felt refreshed at the cool night air, which helped get Peter out of his daze.

"First years!" The kids turned to see a skinny man waving frantically to them. He was holding a lantern. "I'm Ogg. Is that all of you? Seem to get tinier every year."

Sirius puffed himself up, offended.

Ogg lead the first years to a rippling lake. "Only four to a boat."

James noticed some of the kids getting in the boats. He laughed at someone who accidentally dunked his foot into the water. Some ginger girl helped him up.

Last of the kids in the little boats, James clambered in with his friends.

When they reached shore, Ogg lead them out of the boats and into a large hall. A tall, thin woman swept in front of the children.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. Tidy up before you enter the Great Hall. Now, I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses are all equal and have all housed amazing witches and wizards. During your years here, you will earn or lose points, depending on what you do. At the very last feast, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor. Do not disappint your house. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Intense much?" Whispered Sirius to James. He stifled a laugh and in a last desperate attempt to flatten his hair, he patted his head hard. Professor McGonagall walked back in, and gestured for the first years to follow her.

As they got into the hall, a Hat began to sing.

_Hogwarts -  
Mighty fine place to be!  
And I can see into your head as I please!  
Put me on, you shall see,  
Just where you should be.  
Maybe clever Ravenclaw,  
Whose wisdom and knowledge,  
Has long inspired her students.  
Or daring Gryffindor,  
Whom loved bravery,  
And those willing to be loyal!  
Or even dear Hufflepuff,  
Whose kindness still lives,  
In the heart of honesty.  
Might even be Slytherin,  
Whom valued wits and a sharp wit,  
And whose ambition can destroy others._

The Sorting began rather quickly, starting with "Black, Sirius."

James crossed his fingers for his friend to get into Gryffindor. He sat there for a couple minutes before the Hat yelled out... "Gryffindor!"

Whispers began to start, but they were interrupted by "Dormor, Alison," who was a Ravenclaw along with "Carlson, Savanna."

Then, as James remembered, it was the ginger girl from before. Her names was Lily Evans, and she got sorted Gryffindor. Then it was some Kemper's twins turn, and one, the girl, ended up in Ravenclaw, the boy into Hufflepuff. Then Remus went up and, to James' relief, Remus let out a sigh of joy and walked down to Gryffindor. A few students later, it was "Mckinnon, Marlene," one of James' friends since before Hogwarts. She went to Gryffindor, along with Dorcas Meadowes. Then "Pettigrew, Peter," sat up in the stool for a minute or two, eventually ending up in Gryffindor. Sirius greeted him down at the table. Then...

"Potter, James!"

With a nervous feeling in his gut, he walked up to the frayed hat. After McGonagall placed it on his head, he heard a small voice.

"Ah - bravery, much of it. You also seem eager to join your friend in Gryffindor. You're not very hard to sort, Mr. Potter." James let out a breath as the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James hurried to sit next to Sirius. "I didn't doubt you'd be here," said Sirius quietly.

"I didn't for you, either."

Alice Prewett went to Ravenclaw, and Severus Snape, whose mood had gone sour when Lily Evans was sorted, went to Slytherin. After the rest of the names had been called up, a tall white-bearded man stood up.

"Welcome, new and old! Right before we enjoy our wonderful feast, I must warn you, this is Ogg's last year, and I expect you to make it quite comfortable for him. Now - feast!"

Food bloomed onto platters all around James. Roast chicken and sausages and potatoes and fries galore! Sirius immediately began piling food onto a couple plates in front of him. The whole school stuffed themselves to the brim, and after they ate dessert, their prefect lead them to their dorms.

James didn't bother making small talk, or even saying good night. He only fell to his bed, asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, when I was writing this, I had a clear introduction, where the story skipped 6 years, but it was pointed out that I should give them some development before diving in the whole story. So, I opened a new document, and started over. It didn't come to me to make another paragraph, saying "6 years later, blah blah blahhhhh,"  
because I still had the other version of this chapter. I also kept Lily and Snape friends, which is not canon. I have fixed these mistakes, and this is almost the same, but the wording is _slightly slightly_ different. So sorry, and thank you to darkfairy14 who pointed these mistakes out. You're great!

* * *

James sniggered. His friends, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all turned to look at James, as if asking what he was laughing at. He pointed toward Lily Evans, a ginger girl James knew. She was sitting with another girl, with an irritated expression. With her wand out, she practically yelled, "_Duhro_!"

Immediately, the Marauders, as Professor McGonagall dubbed them, all began laughing. Everyone in the class, which was the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, all swiveled their heads to the four. Lily also did, and her eyes narrowed in dislike. She stared for a second or two, then sneered, "What are you laughing at now, Potter?"

James smirked, then picked up his wand. "You are absolutely horrid at Transfiguration, aren't you?"

Lily flushed. "I have no idea what you mean."

"The Hardening Charm? It's not pronounced _'Duhro_.' It's Duro, which is said... doo-roh... duh."

He pointed his wand at her Transfiguration book, and raised his tone just a bit, then said, "Duro!" And then her book was all grey stone. Lily's friend looked at the book, and gave a dirty look to James.

"Problem? Well, of course, I mean —"

"Is there any trouble, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall stood over the teens, her mere presence already sending many of the pupils back to their original seats.

James smiled up at her. "Of course not, ma'am, only helping Lily with her work. Teamwork and all, you know?" Lily turned into an even deeper shade of red, staring at her stone textbook. Professor McGonagall's gaze harden, as though someone cast the Hardening Charm on her eyes.

"And you decided to practice... on a student's textbook, instead of the assigned pillow?"

"Anything for the name of education, Minnie," said Sirius.

She looked at Sirius. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for disrespect and misusing other people's property, boys."

Half the class laughed, while the other half glowered at the two. Peter laughed, then turned back to his partially completed pillow, and Remus just sighed. "When will you two learn to not anger every teacher we have? It's like you have a personal vendetta against our Professors."

"We do!" said Sirius. James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Pads. And, sorry, Remus, we didn't mean to take ten minutes from your whole life just to have fun."

Remus glared, although a hint of a smile lingered on his face. "Whatever." Then, the class bell rung, and the class performed the spell to reverse the charm, ("Mollior!") Remus and Sirius departed, going to Care Of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn, while James went to Herbology, and Peter to Muggle Studies.

James entered the large, warm greenhouse, (number 4), and waved to Marlene Mckinnon, a girl he'd grown up with. She walked to him, leaving behind a boy whom James thought was in Ravenclaw.

"Hey," Marlene said. "What are we even doing today? I didn't pay attention." She waved her hand.

James tutted. "Do you ever? Don't answer that; anyways, we're learning about Devil's Snare."

"I thought we did that already!"

"We learned the textbook version, not the hands on study."

Marlene rolled her eyes.

Professor Sprout came in the Greenhouse, and started giving instructions, while James passed pots of fertilizer down to the rest of the class. When the class had pots, James set his pot in front of him, and Professor Sprout cast a charm to tint the windows of the greenhouse darker. Then, she waved her wand once more, and girls in the room huffed as the humidity rose. Marlene herself began patting her hair down. She cast an angry look at James, who was almost doubled over laughing at her frantic attempts to keep her hair down.

"I will hex you so badly, you'll be crying for Mummy to take you home, if you do not _shut up_, Potter!"

James shook his head and pointed at Professor Sprout, who was taking a large box from behind, and setting in front of her. She carefully took the lid from it, and as she pulled on a dragon hide glove, a tiny tentacle poked out. Marlene shuddered.

"Alright, you all have to be really careful with these, and I suggest you cast a cooling charm around you," said Sprout, "because they'll get aggressive. Can anyone tell me why?"

A girl in Ravenclaw raised her hand. Sprout nodded.

"The plants we're studying today are young, which means they haven't had time to perfect their attack methods, so they'll be more likely to outright attack people, causing serious damage to wrists and other limbs."

"Right! So, class, when you get Snares, cast a Cooling Charm, twice should do the trick. And, remember, gloves. Pair up!"

Marlene passed the plant to James, disgust evident on her face. James sniggered. "Are you scared of the itty bitty plant?" Its limb stretched over his finger, and he laughed, holding it toward her.

She pulled out her wand, and cast the Cooling Charm, and the plant began to shrink back. James placed it on the counter in front of them. Marlene glared at it. "I hate this class."

James threw the gloves at her. "C'mon, put them on, we have to start. Or do you not know what to do?"

"I do... not?"

"Really. Honestly."

She shrugged. "I was too busy wishing I wasn't taking this."

"Well, you can drop it next year. I mean, we've already taken O.W.L.S., so this is just filler work for the rest of the year."

James also pulled on the dragon hide. "Anyways, we're just testing its reactions to the Cooling Charms and added humidity."

Marlene frowned. "Shouldn't people already know this stuff?"

"They do..."

"I'm confused," Marlene said. James rolled his eyes.

"They have nothing else to teach us this year, so they give us work like this, Marlene," he said impatiently.

Marlene pushed him. "Don't take that tone with me. Anyways, tell me, what do you do to dear Lily now?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked James, eyes narrowing.

Marlene shook her hair from her face. "You never act so rudely unless Lily's involved. Spill it, James Potter."

James exhaled. "I just teased her and got in trouble, the usual."

"You know," she said, as she poked at the Snares in front of her, "you really need to grow up, if you ever want her to like you. I mean - and I do mean this nicely, but you're kinda... childish with her. You're like those stupid first years who think being mean and pushing girls is a good way for them to like you. It's not. To be frank, you're worse than them."

James also began moving the plant around, his eyes focused on the reactions to his touch.. "When'd you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, you're just thick enough not to notice," she said. James looked up and realized the time.

"It's almost time to go."

Marlene pulled her gloves off. "What hour do you have with Lily next?"

"Um, Double Potions."

"With Slytherin. Of course. Why does Dumbledore put the rival houses together?"

"To keep things interesting?" But then the bell rung; James gathered his things and headed out to lunch, anticipating seeing Lily and his friends. James raced to the Great Hall, suddenly ravenous and as he sat down, Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst into the hall. They caught sight of him, and Sirius led the way to James' seat.

"What are we doing in Herbology?" asked Peter, as he sat across from James, and reached out for the chips. Sirius began piling his plate, listening to James as he replied.

"Eh, just messing around with the Devil's Snares," said James. Remus sighed.

"I hate those stupid plants," Remus said. James then caught a flash of dark auburn, and slowly peeked from his eye to see Lily and her friend, Mary McDonald. Sirius nudged his shoulder.

"Staring at Evans again, James?" he said, slowly, and quietly.

"Marlene said I need to act my age; that I'm too... childish with her? Girls..."

"Marlene's also dated seventh years." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know... maybe there's some weight to what she said," James said.

Sirius looked at James for a second.

"It's worth a shot, right?"


End file.
